The present disclosure pertains to an inkjet ink, in particular to an aqueous inkjet ink comprising colorants and polymeric ink additives which are derived from acrylic/acrylate polymers which have at least one component that can interact with cellulose. This component is a heterocycle substituted on the ester oxygen of an acrylate monomer.
Polymeric ink additives are common for inkjet ink. They are often included to improve the durability of the printed ink, and for adjustment of viscosity and other important ink properties, etc.
U.S. patent application publication Nos. 20080264298 and 20070100023 disclose dispersants capable of interacting with calcium components present in many types of paper.
While inks based on aqueous dispersions with polymeric additives have provided improved inkjet inks for many aspects of inkjet printing, a need still exists for improved inkjet ink formulations that provide good print quality and good jettability in particular when used in a thermal inkjet printhead. It is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art that thermal inkjet printheads have lower tolerance towards the addition of polymer additives on its jettability and reliability compared to piezo inkjet printheads. The present disclosure satisfies this need by providing compositions having improved print durability, while maintaining other aspects of the ink properties such as dispersion stability, long nozzle life and the like.